Chaldea Boys Collection 2018 (US)
Duration: February 22, 2018 05:00 - March 1, 2018 3:59 (UTC) Chaldea Boys Collection Craft Essences On February 22, 05:00 (UTC), the special item CBC2018 Special Invitation will be distributed to every player's Gift Box. This item can be used to exchange for one of the limited Chaldea Boys Collection CE's at Da Vinci's Shop. Chaldea Boys Collection Summoning Campaign Only male Servants can be summoned in this campaign. Amakusa Shirou is available for limited amount of time in this summoning campaign. Nikola Tesla is available from this campaign even if London has not yet been completed. Draw rates for the following cards have been increased for the duration of the event: *Amakusa Shirou *Astolfo *Young Gil On certain days, other 5★ Servants will also have increased draw rates. The rate up is as follows: Amakusa Shirou and Astolfo Trial Quest The Amakusa Shirou & Astolfo Trial Quest is available for the duration of the event from Chaldea Gate. Only Amakusa Shirou, Astolfo, or Young Gil can be chosen as your support Servant to showcase their sprites, animations, skills, and Noble Phantasm. Main Quest: Fuyuki must be complete to unlock this limited quest. Trial Quest Details |Lv 60, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Lamia |en11stats = Lvl 7 5,078 HP |en12 = Lamia |en12stats = Lvl 7 5,078 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Lamia |en21stats = Lvl 10 9,297 HP |en22 = Lamia |en22stats = Lvl 10 9,297 HP |en23 = Lamia |en23stats = Lvl 10 9,297 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Lamia |en31stats = Lvl 14 13,981 HP |en32 = Naga |en32stats = Lvl 12 16,742 HP |en33 = Lamia |en33stats = Lvl 14 13,981 HP |dropicons = 3★ Experience Cards x7 }} }} |Lv 60, NP 4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Amakusa Shirou |en11stats = Lvl 8 35,370 HP |en12 = Young Gil |en12stats = Lvl 11 31,390 HP |dropicons = }} }} |Lv 65, NP 4}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Shadow Sasaki Kojirou |en11stats = Lvl 8 9,670 HP |en12 = Shadow Medea |en12stats = Lvl 12 9,292 HP |en13 = Shadow Cursed Arm Hassan |en13stats = Lvl 12 9,932 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Heracles |en21stats = Lvl 8 14,200 HP |en22 = Shadow Medusa |en22stats = Lvl 16 12,792 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Shadow Artoria Pendragon (Alter) |en31stats = Lvl 24 38,980 HP |dropicons = |2}} }} |Lv 65, NP 4}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Ghost |en11stats = Lvl 15 8,641 HP |en12 = Ghost |en12stats = Lvl 15 8,641 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Ghost |en21stats = Lvl 18 10,249 HP |en22 = Ghost |en22stats = Lvl 18 10,249 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Ghost |en31stats = Lvl 25 23,895 HP |en32 = Ghost |en32stats = Lvl 27 25,717 HP |en33 = Ghost |en33stats = Lvl 25 23,895 HP |dropicons = 3★ Experience Cards x6 }} |Lv 65, NP 4}} |Lv 60, NP 4}} |Lv 50, NP 4}} |arrow = Arrow 3 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Pseudo Dark Emperor's Cup |en11stats = Lvl 4 102,106 HP |dropicons = x2 }} }} New Servant Interludes New Interludes will be added into the game once the Event starts. The Interludes are as follows: Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Summoning Campaign Category:Seasonal Event Category:Interludes Category:US Server